Blessings
by Lola-2011
Summary: It's 1973. Richie is heading off to college, Rob is writing for a sitcom, and Laura has opened her own dance studio. Everything is going so smoothly, but something is about to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Blessings

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Rob & Laura

Rating: G

The drive from her ballet studio back to New Rochelle had been a long one. Longer than usual. She gave a late class to housewives on Tuesday evenings and it never seemed to bother her before. Maybe it was all the extra hours she was putting in getting ready for the recital her youngest group was about to put on.

Laura Petrie's Dance School had been open for almost five years now. She had opened it when Richard, as he now liked to be called, started high school. And she had done very well even bringing in a few other instructors under her.

She parked her little black sports car in the garage and entered the house through the kitchen. Richard was busy at the stove, making what appeared to be dinner.

"Hi, mom." he looked up from the pot. "Hungry?"

"Starved." she walked over to where he was. "Smells good."

"It's beef stew." he smiled. "Fresh from the can."

Laura laughed. "Your father taught you well."

"Well it was either this or peanut butter and jelly."

"I think you made the right choice." she replied. "Where's your dad?"

"In the den." he told her. "He's trying to get a head start on next week's script."

The Alan Brady Show had went off the air a few years ago and now Rob was working on a scripted sitcom where Alan Brady played the character out of Rob's book. The show was going well and the ratings were steady.

Laura knocked softly on the door and then entered. "How's it going?"

"Uh, it's going." he replied, his eyes glued to the typewriter. "Three more scripts and then it's summer hiatus."

"Already?"

"Yep." Rob smiled. "I have to pen two specials for the network but I should be done by the time Rich graduates. I thought that we could do a little traveling this summer. Maybe see Europe again. It would be a great learning experience for Rich before he goes off the college. A nice break for him."

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know." she sighed. "I think it would be a nice graduation gift. A surprise."

Rob pushed the chair back and pulled her into his lap. "You can take some time off from the studio, can't you?"

"I don't see why not." she replied. "I'm sure Millie would take my place for a while and besides Jane and Sarah are there. I'm sure they could handle things."

"You know after Rich goes off to college we'll still have a few weeks before I have to be back at work." his smile was dashing. "Maybe we could spend some time away, just the two of us."

Laura smiled. "Like another honeymoon?" she asked. "What does this make? Six? Seven?"

"I've lost count." he leaned in and kissed her. "Why don't you start putting together a little travel plan and we'll go over it this weekend."

"Okay."

"You think we're too young to retire?" he pondered.

"It's a nice thought but you would get bored. And quickly too."

"Yeah, but with Rich off to college and our careers successful maybe we should just spend the rest of our lives relaxing on some beautiful, secluded, island."

"And then you would get bored of me." she laughed. "I'm perfectly content just the way things are."

tbc...?


	2. Chapter 2

Blessings

Chapter: 2

Millie knocked on the sliding glass doors before letting herself into the kitchen. "Laura?" she called out. "Where are you?"

"In here, Millie."

She followed her voice into the livingroom where she found Laura laying on the sofa. "Wow, you don't look so good." she made her way over to the sofa.

"Uh, I don't feel so good either." she replied. "Do you think you can teach my evening class?"

Millie sat down on the coffee table. "Sure." she said. "Have you made an appointment with the doctor?"

"For the flu? No, I haven't. I think I'm just going to wait it out." she told her. "I hoping it doesn't last more than a few days."

She pressed her hand to Laura's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"No, but I have everything else." she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"What's everything else?"

"Mainly nausea. I threw up once early this morning. I'm so sleepy. And everything hurts." she complained. "I can't even remember the last time I had the flu. It's been years."

"Mmm." Millie sighed. "You know the last time I felt like this was about twenty years ago."

Laura arched her eyebrow. "You haven't had the flu for twenty years?"

She shook her head. "Well it wasn't exactly the flu, Laura." she said, slowly. "It was more like morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" she laughed. "Oh, Millie, don't be ridiculous. I have a simple case of the flu."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." she said. "Besides I never had morning sickness with Rich."

"Each time is different. I should I know I had three."

Laura didn't even entertain the idea. "I'm not pregnant, Millie."

"Okay, I won't say anymore." she promised. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Toast? Eggs maybe?"

The thought of eggs made her stomach flip-flop. "No, thanks." she said. "I think I'm just going to lay here for a while."

Millie nodded. "So how many are in the evening class?"

"About twelve." she replied. "Mainly housewives. This is only the second week, they're still learning the basics."

"I think I can handle that."

A silence lingered over the room. Finally Laura broke it. "You felt this way when you were pregnant with Freddie, huh?"

Millie simply nodded. Laura seemed to be coming around to entertaining the idea of it all. "And a little with Patti too."

"Rich is almost eighteen years old." she said as if somehow that explained it all away.

"You know, Laura, it was just an idea." she told her. "Maybe you really do have the flu, I'm not a doctor or anything."

"The thought never crossed my mind until you suggested it." she admitted.

"Look, Laura, there's a very simple way to go about figuring this out." she said. "Are you late?"

She thought about it for a few moments. "I don't know." she said. "I don't think so though. What's today's date?"

"March eighteenth." she replied.

"No, I'm not late then." she told her. "It's over a week away."

"And you had one last month?"

"Yes." she replied. "At least I think so."

"You think so?" she questioned. "Do you have a planner where you write things down?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah, it's in my purse."

"Where's your purse?"

"On the vanity in the bedroom."

Millie was quickly on her feet. "I'll get it." she came back out of the bedroom and handed her the purse. "Here." she sat down next to her.

Laura began flipping through the pages of her planner. She found recital appointment, practice appointments, dentist appointments, everything but what she was looking for. "Maybe I didn't write it down. I probably forgot. I've been so busy."

"Well go back and look in January." she suggested.

She scanned the pages. "January the twenty-sixth."

Millie nodded. "So you really think you forgot to write it down?"

"I'm not sure." Laura replied.

"Maybe you should call the doctor."

Laura nodded. "Yeah, I should." she agreed. "But I'm a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about." she assured her. "You're either having a baby or you're not."

"Yeah, Millie, but I'm not so sure which of those I want."

"Well, you make the appointment and I'll go with you."

Laura smiled. "Thanks, Millie."

tbc...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Blessings

Chapter: 3

Around the corner from the doctor's office there was a small café. Millie had convinced Laura to go and have a little lunch while they waited on the official results.

Laura picked through her salad. Her nerves more than her nausea preventing her from eating. She didn't know how she was possibly going to get through the next two hours.

"Just try to relax." Millie instructed. "We'll go and do some shopping to take your mind off of things."

She nodded and forced a smile. "Okay."

"It's going to be alright, Laura." she patted her friends hand. "It will be."

"I know." she exhaled. "It's just so much of a shock right now. I know that the Dr. Lane said to wait on the results but he seemed pretty sure to me during the examination."

"Yeah, I know." she agreed. "I heard him mumble something about seven weeks."

"Seven weeks from January would be about right." she said. "I just don't know how Rob is going to take this. Last week he was talking about traveling all summer while he's on hiatus."

"There's no reason you can't travel pregnant." Millie encouraged. "The baby probably won't come until fall."

"He was also talking about early retirement." Laura took a sip of her water. "With Richard going off to college he was looking forward to it being just the two of us. Now we're going to have a baby."

Millie smiled. "You know what I think? I think Rob will be thrilled." she said. "Don't panic until you talk to Rob. Everything always has a way of working out."

/

Shopping with Millie really didn't take her mind off of things. And the two hour wait did prove to be a very long one. Back in the office, the doctor gave her the results of her test. And a due date for the newest Petrie's arrival.

Millie agreed to wait in the lobby while Laura went in to talk to Rob alone. At least she hoped she could talk to him alone. She thought about when she came to the office to tell him when she was expecting Rich and he was in an very important meeting with Alan Brady. She prayed that history wouldn't repeat itself.

Laura found him in his office, alone. He was having a sandwich at the desk. "Hi, honey." he put down his sandwich. "I wish I would have known you were coming into town. We could have had lunch."

"Well, I didn't know I was going to be in town." she said. "Late lunch?"

"Very late." he replied. "Buddy and Sally just left. They're going for Italian and since we had spaghetti last night I thought I would just have a sandwich. Hungry?"

"Um, no thank you." she made her way over to the couch and sat down. "Millie and I had some lunch a little while ago."

"Oh, Millie here too?"

"She's waiting down in the lobby."

Rob made his way over to her. "Why didn't see come up with you?"

Laura shifted in her seat. "Because I need to talk to you about something. And I wanted to do it alone."

"Sounds serious." he said as he sat down beside her. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Well, Rob, it seems that..." she struggled with her words. "I just came from the doctor and I..."

His heart was in his throat. "You're not sick are you?" he panicked. "There's not something wrong is there, Laura?"

"No, darling." she tried her best to assure him and her too. "Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

Laura was quiet for a few long seconds, trying to decide what would be the best way to tell him. And she really couldn't come up with anything other than to just tell him flat out.

"Hey, you're scaring me." he took her hands in his. "Laura, please, please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Rob was absolutely silent. And then he started laughing. "Very funny, Laura." he smiled. "Now be serious, what's going on?"

"Oh, no I'm quite serious, Rob." she assured him. "I just came from Dr. Lane's office. "

His eyes searched hers. "Oh my." he breathed out. "You're serious, aren't you? This isn't a joke. You really are pregnant?"

Laura nodded. "I really am."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Blessings

Chapter: 4

Rob relaxed against the sofa. "Wow." he breathed out. "Pregnant."

"Yeah, it's a shock to say the least." she wanted to cry. She felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster. Her thoughts were all over the place. And Rob's reaction, so far, didn't help even a little bit.

"A baby." he ran his hands over his face. "How about that? And we weren't even trying."

Laura looked over at him. "I know." she replied. "How do you feel about this, Rob?"

He sat up and reached for her hands. "I think it's a wonderful surprise." he smiled. "We're going to have a baby!"

The tears that welled up in her eyes began to fall. "Oh, Rob." she sighed. "I was so scared. I still am."

Rob wiped away her tears. "There's nothing to be scared of." he assured her. "We've done this once before. And Rich turned out pretty great. He's going into a sensible career of being a lawyer instead of something unstable like a comedy writer."

Laura smiled. "I think you've done very well as an unstable comedy writer." she said. "It's just that Richard is grown and now we're starting all over again. I thought you wanted an early retirement?"

He pulled her into his arms. "It was just a passing thought. I plan to write for the rest of my life. Writing a sitcom is hard work and I get restless, that's all. I just need a good, long, vacation with my wife and son."

"So you're happy about the baby?" she looked up at him from under thick eyelashes.

"Of course I'm happy." he assured her. "Is that what was wrong? You were afraid I was going to be upset?"

"I wasn't sure." she said. "In fact I wasn't sure how I felt about all this. I'm still not."

"You just need some time to get use to the idea, that's all." he said. "It's your body that's going to be changing and growing. That's a pretty big adjustment. Did the doctor give you a due date?"

"The first of November." she told him. "He said I was around seven weeks."

"Well you have about seven months to get used to the idea." he joked.

"Very funny, Rob." she said. "I just found out and I need some time for it to sink in."

He placed a kiss in her hair. "I know." he said. "Just try and relax. Remember how wonderful it was when we had Rich? And then teaching him to walk and talk. Watching him explore things on his own. He was so adventurous. And a climber. Remember how he used to try and climb the bookshelf in the livingroom?"

Laura laughed. "Yeah." she smiled. "And how he used to hide in the cabinets under the island in the kitchen. It's hard to believe he's going off to college."

"But now we get to do it all over again." he said. "Maybe with a little girl this time."

"Maybe." she said. "Although I would be just as happy with another boy."

"No, I think we need a little girl." he observed. "Someone who can learn to sing and dance like her momma. She'll be in ballet shoes and dancing on her toes as soon as she can walk."

Laura smiled at the thought.

"Feeling a little better about all of this now?"

She nodded. "Much." she said. "Thank you."

Rob leaned in and kissed her. "You're very welcome." he said. "So do you want to tell people or do you want to wait until the shock wears off a little?"

"Well, I at least want to sleep on it." she said. "And I suppose we should tell Richard."

He nodded. "He always wanted a brother or sister."

"I'm not sure he's going to be crazy about one at his age." she replied. "I think I'll tell him when he gets home from school, unless you want me to wait for you."

"Yeah, I think you should wait." he said. "I think we should tell him together. I'll even come home a little early."

/

Laura found herself a tad nervous as she began to set the dinner table. Rich was going to the library after school to finish up a book report and then he would be home. And hopefully Rob would be home not too long after him. She heard the door open and close.

"Hey, mom." Richard said. "What are you doing home tonight? It's Tuesday."

"I decided to take the evening off. Aunt Millie's taking over for me." she reached for the plates off the bar. "Hungry?"

"Starved." he said. "What are we having?"

"Your favorite." he replied. "Hamburgers."

"Is it ready now?"

"Almost." she replied. "Just as soon as your father gets here."

"Dad's getting off early?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Why don't you go wash up?"

Richard started for his room and then came back again. "Hey, mom?"

Laura looked up. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Of course, darling." she told him. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders. "Well for starters you skipped out on your ballet class." he said. "You've made my favorite dinner and dad is coming home from work early."

"And that makes you think something is wrong?"

"Yeah, it's a little strange." he admitted. "You and dad aren't getting divorced or anything are you?"

Laura laughed. "No we're not getting divorced." she assured him. "Far from."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Blessings

Chapter: 5

Rob parked his car in the garage and came in through the back door. "Hi, honey." he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Laura tried to concentrate on something other than the grease draining out of the hamburgers in the frying pan. "Uh, nauseous but I'll survive."

He placed a soft kiss against her temple. "Here." he took the spatula from her hand. "Let me do that."

"I can manage."

"I know you can manage but I would rather you relax." he told her. "I can handle this, you sit down. Is Rich home yet?"

"Yes, he's in his room finishing up some homework." Laura sat down at the kitchen table. "He was surprised that I was home."

He flipped the burgers over. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I was as vague as possible." she said. "But his suspicious mind, not unlike his father's, went into overdrive and came to the conclusion that we must be divorcing."

"Divorcing?" he laughed. "Whatever gave him an idea like that?"

"I told him you were coming home from work early and that I was making his favorite dinner." she explained. "That and me being here just cemented it for him."

"Well then he should be ecstatic when we tell him what's really going on."

"Something tells me that's not going to be the case either."

"What do you mean?"

"Richard is almost eighteen, Rob." she pointed out. "I think he's going to be completely put off by the fact that we're having another baby."

"You mean by the fact that his parents have a wonderful, loving relationship?"

Laura shook her head. "No, that his parents still have sex."

"And why shouldn't we?" he scoffed. "He shouldn't be too disgusted that's the way he got here as well."

"It's different when you're a teenager."

"Yeah, he probably thinks we're ancient."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You maybe." she said. "I'm only thirty-seven."

"Thirty eight in December."

"Thank you for reminding me, darling."

"Anytime." he smiled. "Have you decided what we're going to tell Rich?"

Laura shook her head. "I thought I would leave that up to you."

"Tell me what?" Richard asked, entering the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Hi, Rich." Rob said. "How was school?"

"Fine." he replied. "What's going on around here?"

Rob started placing the burgers on the platter sitting next to the stove. "We just have something to share with you, that's all. Nothing bad. I promise."

"Are you sure it's nothing bad?" he asked. "Because that's what Fred's parents said when they split up."

"Jerry and Millie got back together, Rich." he said.

"Yeah, that's why it wasn't so bad." he replied. "They were just separating."

Laura got up from table. "We're not getting a divorce. And we're not separating."

Richard looked from his father to his mother. "Then what is it?"

Rob opened the kitchen door. "Let's all go into the livingroom and sit down." he suggested. "Come on, Rich."

Once they were all comfortably seated in the livingroom things became very quiet. Rob and Laura sat on the sofa while Richard sat in the chair across from them. "So." he sighed. "Can I finally get an answer?"

"Rich." Rob started. And fumbled. Not knowing where to start.

Laura placed her hand over Rob's. "It's okay." she assured him. She turned her attention toward her son. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant." he repeated. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Seriously."

"After all this time?" Richard asked. "This isn't some sort of joke?"

Rob shook his head. "It's no joke, son." he assured him. "When you come home from college at Thanksgiving you'll have a baby brother or sister."

Rich was quiet for several long moments. "How could the two of you let something like this happen?"

"Look, Rich." he started. "The only thing that matters is that your mom is healthy and that the baby is healthy."

"So the two of you were planning this?"

"Not exactly." Laura offered. "But it doesn't change anything."

Richard leaned back in the chair. "I'm not sure how I feel about this." he said. "I mean it's...it's kind of...embarrassing."

Rob couldn't help but laugh. "It's not the end of the world, you know."

"What are my friends going to say?" he asked. "I mean, mom, you're going to be visibly pregnant at my graduation."

"I guess you're just going to have to take some time to come to terms with it, Richard." Laura told him. "Because you're feelings aren't going to change anything."

He just shook his head. "Come on, mom." he sighed. "You can't tell me you're happy about this."

Laura got up from the sofa and made her way into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Rob looked over at his son. "Look, Rich, I know you're embarrassed by this entire thing for whatever reason, but you're not considering your mother's feelings here."

"She doesn't seem that happy either, dad."

"She just found out this afternoon." he explained. "It wasn't something she was expecting and she's still adjusting to the idea. She doesn't need you and your teenage angst making things worse right now."

"Sorry, dad." he mumbled, getting up. "I'll go apologize."

"Not right now, Rich." he stood up. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and eat?" he suggested as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Then you and Freddie go down to the movies." he handed him some money. "And come back with a better attitude about all of this."

He watched as his son went toward the kitchen. And he headed for the bedroom. Stopping at the door and taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." he exhaled as he pushed the door open. "Laura?"

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Blessings

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Rob/Laura

Rob closed the bedroom door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied from her position on the bed. "I'm just tired that's all. It's been a very long day."

"I know that Rich upset you..."

"It's fine, Rob. Really it is." she assured him. "He just needs some time to adjust. I knew he would. He actually took it better than I imagined."

He laid down next to her on the queen sized bed. "That's no excuse for his behavior."

"No." she agreed. "And once he has a little time to process things he'll come and apologize. You can't force him into it."

"I know." he sighed. "I just don't want him upsetting you right now. He could have at least bit his tongue a little."

"That's not how we raised him, Rob." she said. "Ever since he was big enough to talk we've always encouraged him to be truthful and to express his feelings. After almost eighteen years we can't suddenly expect something else of him.

"You're right." he agreed with a small sigh. "He and Freddie are going to the movies." he told her. "I thought you could use a little alone time."

"Thank you. I really don't want to be alone though."

Rob smiled. "Well lucky for you I'm here." he leaned up on his elbow. "Hungry?"

"A little." she replied. "Not for those greasy hamburgers though."

"I could make you something different." he offered. "What sounds appealing?"

Laura thought about it for a few moments. "Chocolate."

"Chocolate." he said. "Chocolate ice cream, perhaps?"

"Yeah, with hot fudge."

Rob laughed. "Cravings kicking in all ready?"

"No, not really." she replied. "I always crave chocolate ice cream. Now I just have a very good excuse to eat as much of it as I'd like."

"Okay a double chocolate sundae coming right up." he said. "You don't mind if I have a hamburger do you? It's not going to make you sick if you see it?"

"No." she replied. "I just don't want to eat it."

"Are you sure you didn't know you were pregnant?"

"I'm positive." she said. "It seems like all the symptoms came rushing to me today. Especially after I saw Dr. Lane."

"Mind over matter."

"Perhaps." she replied. "Until Millie suggested it the thought never crossed my mind."

"Well you weren't looking for it." he told her. "You found out you were pregnant with Rich earlier because you were looking for it."

"I suppose you're right. With Rich I just had a gut feeling though. I think I knew it the moment it happened." she explained. "Although now that I think about it I guess I shouldn't really be all that surprised."

"I think it was meant to be." he leaned in to kiss her. "Are you feeling better about having another baby?"

"Yes." she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him to her. "I wasn't not happy, you know. I was just in shock a little."

He kissed her nose. "I know." he smiled. "Because I must tell you I'm absolutely thrilled with the idea."

She returned his radiant smile. "I want to continue dancing."

"Well, as long as you feel comfortable." he agreed. "You know you're body well and I trust your judgement. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." she promised. "Maybe now I can get Millie to join me as a regular instructor instead of just a substitute."

"I don't think that will take much arm twisting."

"I don't know." she replied. "Millie's pretty content with her volunteer job."

"There's no reason she can't do both." he suggested. "And I hear the studio pays rather well. I mean the owner is driving a brand new sports car." he teased her.

Laura sighed. "I guess it's back a safe, reliable family car." she said. "I won't be able to fit behind the wheel of my car much longer." she pretended to pout.

"I guess we can just switch cars..."

"Never." she laughed. "That car is as big as a boat."

"Hey! Are you making fun of my car?"

"Yes." she smiled. "A little."

Rob brushed her hair back away from her face. "You know, you're glowing."

"Oh, Rob." she sighed. "That's a myth."

"Not for you it isn't." he said. "Excited about Laura junior now?"

"Mmm very much so."

He leaned in to kiss her. "Good." his lips grazed over hers. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Blessings

Rob/Laura

Chapter: 7

It was almost eleven o'clock when Richard returned home. And instead of finding his father waiting up for him he found his mother instead.

"You're late." Laura said from her position on the sofa. "Curfew is nine o'clock on a school night."

He shrugged. "I didn't know it was so late."

"Freddie's been home for two hours." she pointed out. "Where were you?"

"Just out." he started heading for his room. "Goodnight, mom."

"Rich..."

He stopped mid-step and let out a long sigh. "Sorry I'm late, okay?" he didn't even bother to turn around. "I'm going to bed."

"Not yet you're not." she told him. "Come here I want to talk to you."

"Mom, please." he turned around. "I don't want to talk about anything right now. I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired."

Laura got up off the sofa. "Then you should have been home on time." she said. "I want to talk to you."

"Can't we do this in the morning?"

"No." her voice was firm. "Come sit down at the kitchen table with me."

Richard finally surrendered and followed his mother into the kitchen. "I haven't had enough time to think about any of this."

She sat down at the table. "It's not about you, Rich." she pushed out the chair for him with her foot. "Sit down."

He did as he was told. "I just can't believe that you and dad let something like this happen. I mean the two of you are much too old to be having children."

"We're not all that old." she couldn't help but smile. "Your father and I are completely capable to raising another child before it's time for us to go into the nursing home."

"I just don't understand." he said. "Why couldn't this have happened ten or fifteen years ago? Even five? Why now?"

"I guess now is just the right time, that's all." she told him. "That doesn't mean that we love you any less."

Richard took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "I know that." he said. "It's just that...nothing...never mind."

"No, no, go on." Laura encouraged him.

"It's just that when I was younger and wanted a sibling I was always told someday." he started. "I just never imagined that someday would be when I was in college. That's all."

Laura's expression softened. "Oh, Richie." he hated that name now she couldn't help it, he was still her baby boy. "I think you're going to have a wonderful relationship with this baby. Maybe not the conventual sibling relationship, but you will you'll see."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see how, mom."

"Well, you can take him or her to baseball games, to the amusement park." she said. "Teach things like how to ride a bike or throw a football. You'll be the fun older brother and the baby will love you."

"I'll hardly be around."

"You'll be here for holidays and during the summer." she reminded him. "The only things you're going to be missing out on at first are dirty diapers and midnight feedings."

Richard smiled. "I just hope he's sleeping through the night by the time I come home for summer break."

"Well, I can't promise that." she smiled at her son. "But I can promise that you're going to be very much included."

"I can pick the name?"

"Uh, you can have some input."

Richard smiled. "Just input?" he teased. "I was trying to save my baby brother the horror of a middle named akin to Rosebud."

"It's not really Rosebud, Rich." she said. "It's Robert Oscar Sam Edward..."

"Benjamin Ulysses David." he finished. "I know. It's still Rosebud, mom."

Laura sighed. "Just so you know I was leaning toward Alan."

"Like Alan Brady?"

"Well you have to admit it was a better suggestion."

He shrugged. "I guess being named after Alan Brady wouldn't be so bad."

"Feeling better about all of this?" she hedged.

"A little. This is still awkward, mom." he told her. "It's going to take some time to get used to."

"For me too." she told him. "I have to start all over, you know. It's been a long time since I've had to do midnight feedings and diaper changes."

"I hear they're disposable now."

"I'm sure a lot of things will have changed." she agreed. "But I'm sure we can figure things out together, as a family."

Richard smiled. "I think so too." he said, getting up. "I better get to bed, it's late."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll fix my own." he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, son."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Blessings

Chapter: 8

Rob awoke to the echoing sound of the shower in the background. Laura had left the door to the bathroom open. Probably on accident but he was going to take it as an invitation to join her. Between his hours at work and her hours at the studio their alone time had been few and far between. Hopefully that was about to change.

The rush of air as he opened the shower door was cool against her warm skin. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him. Laura relaxed in his arms. "I see you got my invitation."

"So this was a setup then, huh?"

"Sort of."

Rob's hands trailed down her body. "What's this?" he asked, stopping at her slightly rounded mid section.

"That's our baby."

He turned her around to face him. "I know we've both been working a lot lately but have we really been spending that much time apart?" he looked down at her abdomen. "I mean the last time I joined you in the shower there was nothing here and now, here, today...you're very noticeably pregnant." this bothered Rob. "We need to spend more time together, especially now."

"Rob." she silenced him. "It's a recent development, darling." she tried to assure him. "I can assure you that this wasn't here last night. I just sort of popped. And besides it may be noticeable to you and me, standing here wet and naked, but I seriously doubt anyone else will notice."

He just shook his head.

"Darling." she whispered. "Are we going to stand here and talk? You're kind of ruining the ambiance for me."

Rob wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I can assure you it wasn't my intention." he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck.

She lulled her head back, granting him more access. And exhaled a sigh of satisfaction. "That's more like it."

Laura poured herself another cup of tea. "I don't remember being this big so soon with Rich."

'Because you weren't." Millie said. "Your body remembers pregnancy and things stretch out quicker the second time around. Even more the third time."

"Yeah, Mill, but it's been seventeen years." she pointed out. "You would think my body would forget. I mean I've forgotten most of what it was like to be pregnant."

"I rather recall you having the perfect pregnancy with Rich." she picked up her cup of tea. 'No morning sickness, no swelling." she took a sip. "I do remember some rather odd cravings though."

Laura smiled, thinking back. 'I put hot sauce on everything."

"You're telling me!"

'Richard hates spicy food."

"You blame him?" she chuckled. 'Poor kid got his fill in the nine months you carried him."

'I can't believe he's graduating and then off to college this summer." a small smile tugged at her lips. "It feels like just yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Millie reached for another muffin. "Let's just hope that Rob doesn't think you got the wrong baby again."

"Well I have the perfect solution for that." she told her. 'I'm going to have him in the room with me when he's born."

"Are you sure about that, Laura?" she took a bite of her cookie. "You're not afraid of him fainting?"

Laura laughed. "Rob usually does great under pressure." she said. "At least I hope so."

"So you haven't told him about being in the delivery room yet?"

"No." she answered. "I don't want to spring it on him. I want to kind of ease him into ut.'

'Good Luck!"

/

Rob tossed his robe over the bench at the end of the bed, pulled back the blankets and then eased himself inside. Very careful not to wake his sleeping wife.

Too late though. Because as soon as he looked over he was met with two big brown eyes. "Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered. "Just close your eyes and go back to sleep." he reached for the lamp to turn it off.

'No, it's okay Rob." she sat up in bed. 'I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Now?"

"If you don't mind."

Rob sat up. "What's on your mind?"

'Well Millie and I were talking this afternoon..." she started.

'Oh, boy." he kidded, smiling. "This can't be good."

"Now, Rob." she almost defensive. "It's noting like that."

"Oh?" he questioned. "Then please continue."

Laura's smile was soft. Warm. Sort of innocent. She wanted to ease him into it after all. Because honestly she wasn't sure how he would feel. "It's about the baby."

"Little Lauren." he had already decided fate would give them a daughter because they already had a son.

"You know it could be another boy, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not." he said with full confidence. "It's most definitely a girl."

"Well we'll see about that." she replied. 'But you know things are different now than they were when Richard was born. A lot different."

Rob nodded, sensing where her conversation was leading. "Yes." he scooted back down in the bed. "You can count on me." he assured her. "I'm going to be right there with you. Holding your hand, cheering you on."

"Really?"

"Yes of course." he said. "What do you think I am? Some sort of coward? I can totally handle the delivery room."

tbc...


End file.
